


Caught Out

by Calasara



Category: St Trinian's (2007 2009)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calasara/pseuds/Calasara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabelle and Kelly have a little problem while on a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amaresu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/gifts).



“Come on, girls,” said Granwick, as he looked at the two young women who had set off the pressure sensors in the garden. “You didn't really think it would be that easy, did you?” He smirked at them. “You might have been able to get over the wall without any problems, but each layer of security is tougher to break than the last. And, of course, now that you've gotten inside the perimeter, we can't let you go – so we'll have to put you in the very secure cellars.” He gestured to the four guards that were stood behind him. “Grab them.”

Kelly and Annabelle put up a token resistance as they were each seized by two burly men, who began leading them after Granwick as he strode back towards the house.

“I really don't know how you planned to get through the main doors. They're impenetrable to any unauthorised persons.” He shook his head. “I mean, look at them – iris recognition, fingerprint reader, PIN code.” He made a tsking sound as he went through the necessary procedures to open them. “How would you have managed these when you couldn't even deal with simple pressure sensors?”

The massive doors made a thunking sound and Granwick pushed them open. Kelly, Annabelle and the guards followed him inside, and he led them along several corridors, down a flight of stairs and along another corridor before he stopped in front of a reinforced steel door with a tiny porthole in it.

“Here we are at last. Ladies, your new residence,” he said, unlocking the door and opening it.

As he turned back around, he saw the two girls exchange a look and was about to say, “Now don't you think of trying anything,” when they sprang into action. Kelly launched herself forwards, taking her two guards to the floor. Annabelle delivered a swift kick to the shin of one of hers, who loosened his grip on her. Granwick moved to draw his weapon but Kelly, already back on her feet, kicked him square in the chest and knocked him flat on his back. Annabelle elbowed her other guard in the face, knocking him unconscious, and turned her attention to the first again. By this time, the two guards who had been holding Kelly had started to stand up, but she dealt with each of them via a blow to the head.

Granwick had now gotten almost upright but he was still a little winded and Kelly easily overpowered him. She pushed his arm up behind his back, shoved him face-first against the wall, and said, “You didn't really think it would be that easy, did you?”

“As if we're stupid enough to set off those sensors by mistake,” said Annabelle, who was now setting about relieving the four unconsious guards of their weapons.

“No, we let you catch us. After all, what better way to get through those impenetrable doors than to be taken through?”

He growled, “You think you're so clever. You still won't be able to get into the vault.”

“Safe-cracking is a speciality of mine. But that voice-activated lock is a bit of a problem, isn't it? Fortunately we've got this lovely little thing.” Kelly held up something small and black so he could just see it in his peripheral vision. “A friend of ours made this. It can copy anyone's voice as long as it's recorded them speaking.”

He snapped his mouth shut.

“It's too late,” said Annabelle, grabbing the legs of one of the unconscious guards and dragging him towards the cell. “We already made a recording of your voice on the way here.”

“Yes, you were very helpful – but then we knew you would be. You just can't resist the chance to grandstand, can you? And I can see why. Rubbing defeat in your enemy's face is rather fun. Although from now on I think you should remember that it can give them the opportunity to turn the tables on you.”

“Maybe you should take your own advice,” he grunted.

Kelly laughed. “The difference between you and me, Granwick, is that I don't talk just to hear the sound of my own voice. While we've been having this nice little chat, another of our friend's gadgets has been scrambling the code on your wristband so that it can't raise the alarm.”

“Frankly,” piped up Annabelle, dragging away another of the guards, “I didn't want to have to lug you all the way over to the vault just so we can use it to get inside.”

There was a little bleeping sound, and then Kelly said, “Well, now that this little marvel has done its work, I'm going to knock you out, take your wristband, and the two of us will get on with our jobs. I would say that I hope from now on you won't underestimate us girls, but to be honest it does make you much easier to blindside. Anyway. Good night.” And then, with a well-aimed punch, she followed through on her promise.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 


End file.
